Is It True About Stephanie?
Is It True About Stephanie? is episode fourteen of season seven of Full House. It originally aired on January 4, 1994. Opening Teaser At the dining table, Becky tries to get Nicky and Alex to say "Have mercy" in order to surprise their dad. But the twins tell their mom that they "don't say that". Jesse comes through the back door and asks Becky what has been happening and she tells him about it. He thanks her for trying and they kiss, and after what the boys think is long enough, they say "Have mercy!". Synopsis At Stephanie's school, she is having trouble opening her locker, as her friend Mickey notices. Stephanie’s classmate, Jamie, who plays guitar with some friends in a band called Human Pudding, asks her to go on a date with him to The Smash Club, and Stephanie excitedly agrees. Stephanie’s rival, Gia Mahan, is not exactly as excited about it as Stephanie is. It turns out that Gia likes Jamie too, and she is not about to let Stephanie have him that easily. And to drive the point home, once Stephanie finally does get her locker open and gets most of her backpack out, Gia comes by and slams it shut and her apology's anything but sincere. However, Jamie comes by and gets it open, allowing Stephanie to get the rest of her backpack out. Gia comes over to the house and, after tempting Michelle with a to get her out of her and Stephanie's room (taking another cue from Joey's lesson from "Driving Miss D.J."), warns Stephanie to break the date, or she will make her life miserable. However, Stephanie stands her ground and refuses to break the date. Meanwhile, Danny is having problems adjusting to life without Vicky, and it is pretty much affecting the whole household. So in an attempt to rectify the situation, he and the family learn the Japanese tradition of eating dinner seated on pillows instead of chairs. And if that is not bad enough, he has rearranged everything in every single room of the house. He realizes that changes in his life do not mean changes in the household. Joey reminds him that it takes time, and Danny says that it took four days to accept the life changes and he had thought he had reached puberty by now. He thanks everyone for helping him get through the post-Vicky blues and they gladly accept his help. Elsewhere, Stephanie doesn't know how dirty Gia is willing to play to get him. On the next day, in order to make Jamie cancel his date with Stephanie, Gia spreads a false rumor at school that Stephanie wouldn’t get any dates unless she paid guys to date her, and even puts a sign with the words “Date Stephanie, earn big bucks” on Stephanie’s locker. Jamie thinks that maybe it is a good idea to break the date because he does not want to get ragged on anymore. Stephanie is hurt by that. The next day, with Mickey's help, Stephanie gets even with Gia by hanging up a blow-up of Gia’s failing report card in the hallway, showing mostly D minuses and Fs, and a "P" up at the top (for "progressing", not "passing", as one might think). Jamie apologizes to Stephanie for the events of the previous day and tells her that he is not about to let Gia run his life. Jamie says that if it is okay with Stephanie, the date can be back on, and she likes that. Stephanie shows him what she did to Gia, and Jamie says that she had it coming. Gia comes in and sees what happened, and, after angrily yanking the blow-up off the wall, goes straight to her locker. Stephanie walks up to Gia, who has her face buried in her locker, and remarks that they are even now. But when Gia turns to look at her, she reveals a tear down her face, which makes Stephanie feel bad. She realizes that revenge is not really "sweet" (like the old saying suggests). At The Smash Club that night, after a talk with Jesse about the situation, Stephanie goes to apologize to Gia. After their talk, they become good friends. They also join their classmates and dance to the music of Human Pudding (as the studio audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Trivia * A reference to Barney the purple dinosaur, the main character from , is made by Gia: **Stephanie: "It's not what other people think; it's about yourself." **Gia: "Oh, what a valuable lesson. Thanks, Barney!" * Gia's report card was dated November 19, 1993; a reference to the tape date of this episode. * The names of Gia's teachers on her report card are the last names of some of the show's crew members. * Danny quotes the song " " by Pete Seeger when he says, "To everything turn, turn, turn there is a season turn, turn, turn" Gallery Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1.png|Becky tries to teach the twins to say "have mercy" Stephanie.png|Stephanie struggles to open her locker kid.png|Jamie helps Stephanie open her locker S.png|After Stephanie remarks on how she has a date, Kimmy sarcastically comments d.png|Stephanie and Gia ask Michelle to leave the room g.png|Gia threatening Stephanie j.png|As Stephanie enters school, she is laughed at, and she laughs with them l.png|Stephanie is mocked by another student u.png|Danny makes everyone sushi and sets up an authentic Japanese-style dining area Mickey-Is it true about stephanie.png|Mickey comes over with a secret file k.png|Michelle is not pleased with the new Japanese set-up and food h.png|Gia cries after being laughed at when Stephanie and Mickey post her bad report card in the hallway e.png|Jesse plays with his band at the Smash club while Stephanie enjoys her double date x.png|After Stephanie and Gia forgive each other, they dance together Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Crying